This specification relates to utility end point security, identification, and maintenance.
Utility meters have become integral elements of distributed data networks. For example, utility meters and other utility devices can include transceivers that enable the devices to provide usage data (e.g., data specifying power usage or water usage), network status data (e.g., data specifying network operating characteristics) and other network data to a utility operator. The transceivers associated with these devices also enable the devices to receive configuration data that can be used to maintain proper configuration of the devices and/or control data that can be used to change (remotely) an operation mode of the meter (e.g., remote service disconnect).
Utility meters are also being used to manage home area networks (HANs). For example, a utility meter can be configured to communicate with “smart” devices that communicate according to a specified communications standard (e.g., ZigBee Smart Energy). In turn, the utility meter can store network configuration data and/or device identifiers that are needed to coordinate communication between “smart” devices.
Because utility meters have become integral elements of distributed data networks, it is important that these utility meters be implemented with security features that protect the utility meters and data networks from attack. Additionally, it is also important to reduce the amount of time that a utility meter is out of service following, for example, replacement of the meter and/or a power outage.